Kenapa?
by AurilliziaNaa
Summary: Kenapa kita harus begini..?


_Hei.._

_Kenapa.._

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Kenapa? © AurilliziaNaa**

* * *

_"Mungkin memang benar sulap itu cuma membohongi orang, tapi, orang yang melihatnya merasa senang bukan?"_

Kupikir, aku mengenalmu. Aku mengetahui dirimu yang takut pada ikan. Aku mengetahui tentang ayahmu yang tewas dalam suatu insiden. Aku mengetahui hobimu akan sulap. Aku mengetahui ambisimu untuk menjadi pesulap nomor 1. Kupikir, aku sungguh mengenalmu.

Tapi kau tahu? Semakin kesini aku justru menganggap diriku hanyalah seseorang yang berpikir bahwa aku mengenalmu.

Karena aku tahu, pada faktanya aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang dirimu.

_Hei, ilusi merupakan bagian dirimu, bukan?_

Mungkin yang mereka tahu, kau adalah seorang anak yang pemalas. Seorang anak yang senang menjahiliku dengan trik sulapmu. Seseorang yang sering dihukum oleh guru. Namun, salahkah bila aku mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya?

Selama ini kupikir aku membenci Kaito Kid. Aku membencinya, sangat.

Namun, salahkah bila aku merasa hancur saat mengetahui bahwa Kaito Kid adalah dirimu? Salahkah bila aku menjadi membencimu, karena alasan bahwa kaulah yang membuat ayahku menjadi kerepotan? Salahkah aku membenci pencuri menyebalkan itu?

Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Aku mencintai Kaito Kuroba. Aku mencintai dirimu, yang kupikir sangat kukenal.

Maka saat mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya, salahkah bila aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak mengenalmu?

Salahkah bila aku tiba-tiba merasa dibohongi olehmu? Salahkah?

Selama ini kau selalu ada disisiku. Kau selalu bisa menghiburku disaatku sedih. Kau selalu menemaniku disaatku kesepian. Walaupun terkadang kau membuatku jengkel karena keusilanmu terhadap diriku. Jika jujur, aku benar-benar senang bisa mengenalmu.

Tapi..

Ah.. Kenapa..

_Kenapa.. Kenapa saat mengetahui Kaito Kid adalah dirimu, aku justru merasakan sesuatu dalam diriku—hilang._

Apa itu.. Apa yang hilang dari perasaanku..?

Aku—aku tak tahu…

Hei Kaito, kau tahu bukan kita selalu bersama sedari kita kecil? Kita sudah bersama berbelas-belas tahun. Sudah banyak peristiwa yang kita alami bersama bukan? Dan kupikir—tak ada rahasia diantara kita.

Lalu, mungkinkah sesuatu yang hilang dari perasaanku itu adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kepercayaanku padamu?_

Kaito, Kaito yang kukenal adalah Kaito Kuroba.

Aku tak pernah mengenal Kaito Kid. Dan aku tak akan mau. _Meskipun kalian orang yang sama._

Aku merasa kau adalah seorang pria yang sangat jahat. Kau membohongiku selama ini. Kau jahat Kaito.. Kau jahat..

Kau tahu bukan, aku membenci Kaito Kid. _Kau tahu itu._ Kau tahu setiap kali aku mengomel saat melihat berita bahwa Kid akan beraksi. Kau tahu kesedihanku karena ayahku selalu sibuk mengejar Kid. Kau tahu.

Lalu kenapa.. Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua..? Kau membuatku terluka Kaito.. _Ini menyakitkan.._

Ini membuatku menangis berhari-hari. Membuatku tak bisa tidur. Membuatku hancur. Tapi apa kau tahu, apa hal lain yang membuatku lebih hancur selain pengakuanmu bahwa kau adalah Kaito Kid?

Ya. Ada yang lebih sakit daripada ini.

Dan ini adalah kenyataan bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu Kaito Kuroba. Tak peduli, bahwa kita tak akan bisa bersatu.

Kini setelah kau mengakui identitasmu, kau sedang dalam buronan. Kau pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku tak tahu, apakah mungkin daerah lain, kota lain, negara lain, atau benua lain. Aku tak tahu.. Kau tak akan mau memberitahuku..

Kaito Kuroba, lupakan semua kalimatku bahwa aku membencimu. Bahwa kau jahat, bahwa kau pembohong. Lupakan saja. Lupakan.. Dan kuharap, kau tak pernah mengakui identitasmu itu. Aku lebih memilih tetap membenci Kaito Kid tanpa pernah tahu itu adalah dirimu.

Karena rasanya kini, aku membenci sekaligus mencintai dua buah kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Yang saat ini keberadaannya sedang dicari oleh para polisi.

_Kaito.._

_Kenapa kau membuka identitasmu?_

_Kau bisa tertangkap kapan saja dengan kondisi begini.._

_Tapi hei, bila aku mendengar kabar tentang penangkapanmu.._

_._

_._

_._

_Bolehkah aku menunggu?_

_Walau mungkin kita tetap tak bisa bersatu._

Karena faktanya aku adalah putri polisi. Sedangkan kau musuh polisi. Tak peduli berapa aku mencintaimu, kita sesuatu hal yang berlawan.

_Kenapa kita harus begini..?_

* * *

**Holaaa~! OwO)/**

**Hehehe, sekali-sekali mau bikin Aoko yang galau ah :'3 #authorpenggalau**

**Duh gomen ya, hasilnya pendek dan kurang jelas huhuhu..**

**Tapi tapi, review plis? QwQ *kitteneyes***


End file.
